The broad long-term objective of The University of Alabama and the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee is to direct attention to the evolving guidelines and regulations for the care and use of laboratory animals, to continually monitor its animal resources, and to provide a flexible program that accommodates a broadening scope of research encompassing increased numbers of animals while providing control of the biological hazards inherent to medical and biomedical research and teaching. The specific aim of this project is to replace existing obsolete and worn-out equipment which will improve the quality assurance and animal health care.